lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fall of Ukraine
The Fall of Ukraine or the Fifth Ukraine-Rus War is a war fought between the Empire of Rus and its allies against the Kingdom of Ukraine and its allies for the control of Ukraine. The Fall of Ukraine at its pinnacle threatened to bring into conflict nearly the entire region as following the Fall of Usengrad the Christians surrounding Ukraine realized the seriousness of the conflict and met together at the Summit of Crimeria and rallied there forces, but all this failed when Kiev failed before reinforcements could change the conflict. The Fall of Ukraine would have another affect in that it led to the end of the Christian domination of Ukraine crushing the Church which was made illegal worship following the collapse of the Kingdom of Ukraine, and following the end of Christendom in Ukraine the worship of Tzeneech would fill the gap left behind. Background First Ukraine-Rus War Second Ukraine-Rus War Third Ukraine-Rus War Fourth Ukraine-Rus War Prelude Raiding in the North Fall of Usengrad The Empire of Rus would begin their full scale invasion of the Empire of Kiev with a massive assault on the fortress city of Usengrad where led by the Chaos Lord Korotkov Makorvich they planned to rape and pillage northern Ukraine for a year before finally besieging what they believed would be a devastated Usengrad depopulated by the year long raiding. While this raiding begin early in the year led by Korotkov the leadership of Ukraine moved to Usengrad led by the King Sergey Orlov, and his prince Nitali Orlov of whom would convene with the military leadership of Ukraine in regards to planning the defense of Usengrad of which everyone in the Ukraine leadership believed would be attacked by the Rus soon. Back in the capital of Kiev Anton Orlov would amass a force of ten thousand which he led west to the Ukraine city of Donbass which he hoped to defend against the forces of Rus who under the command of Vitali Putinov were attacking the city having put it under siege. Anya Orlov would listen from the corner of the room as her father commands the entire army of Usengrad leave the fortress in order to deal with Korotkov Makorvich of whom continued to move about massacring villages throughout the north of Ukraine. Leaving the council chambers she is met in the hallway by Durova Kirur of whom attempts to convince her to force her father to not leave the defense of Usengrad as this is what Korotkov is waiting for, and Durova is successful in convincing Anya of whom waits for her father outside the council chambers. When the Councillors leave the chambers she is able to convinse her father and brother to listen to her and they all go back to the royal estate where they find the matriarch of the family in the form of Yulia Orlov, two of her sisters in Sofia and Olya, as well as there cousin Milenka Orlov also there, and together the group discusses the situation but the headstrong Sergey is unable to be convinsed to not lead the army out of Usengrad and Nitali who was convinsed is forced to relent and join his father. Battle of Kiev Fall of Kiev Aftermath Crowning of Anya Orlov As Kiev fell to the forces of Rus the Rus invaders would move towards the palace grounds where Anton Orlov retreated towards with the elite Palace Guard of whom he did not know were already corrupted by Sofia Orlov, and thus arriving at the palace he would command his sister Anya leave leave the city which she did accompanied by ten of the palace guardsmen. While Anya made her way through the fallen city to the southern gatehouse it was Anton of whom prepared the defenses but as he begin making orders he discovered the sounds of fighting had stopped and no one listened to him, and demanding to know what was happening he would be met with silence and attempting to flee himself he was stopped by the arrival of the Rus forces. Led by the Chaos Lord Yutilov Vasilievich the arriving Rus taunted the young prince of Ukraine and despite the Ukraine Palace guardsmen oaths they remained silent allowing Yutilov to challenge Anton to single combat where he would swiftly kill the young man who died crying out for his mother, of which would be seen by the hundred men of the Palace Guard, the entire Rus force and several nobles watching from the palace grounds. Anya would escape through the southern gate but upon exiting the gatehouse her guards abandoned her outside of two of them while the remainder shut the gate behind her leaving her and her two remaining guards to begin riding south but they didn't get far before they were stopped on the road by a large group. and was made to swear unconditional surrender of Kiev to the Russians of which signaled alongside the death of her brother the main resistance to the Russian forces in Kiev. She would be held and unable to leave the Palace Grounds for nearly two months before the Russian selected Lord of Kiev arrived in the form of Mikhail Ostrog, and he acted quickly naming her as High Lady of Kiev and the Queen of Ukraine a title which due to her control of Kiev she basically usurped from her surviving family in Crimeria. Religion The Fall of Ukraine would have another affect in that it led to the end of the Christian domination of Ukraine crushing the Church which was made illegal worship following the collapse of the Kingdom of Ukraine, and following the end of Christendom in Ukraine the worship of Tzeneech would fill the gap left behind. Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:History of Europe Category:Historical Events of Ukraine Category:Historical Events of Rus